


Barry, You're Drunk

by Drewosaurusrex (Wibblywobblyimpalaat221b)



Category: The Flash
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, This came out of no where, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 07:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5618581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wibblywobblyimpalaat221b/pseuds/Drewosaurusrex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry shows up at Cisco's house drunk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barry, You're Drunk

It was 3am when Barry showed up on Cisco’s doorstep. Cisco still isn't sure how he managed to get drop dead drunk and still make it to his porch. 

“You are a menace, Cisco Ramon.” Barry mumbled through slurred speech, pointing at Cisco. Cisco sighed and helped a stumbling Barry into the house.

“You just waltz around the place like you don't even know how cute you are. You have no regard for how other people feel.” Barry put an arm on Cisco's shoulder as he talked. Cisco shook his head and looked down, trying to hide his blush.

“Dude you are hammered. You have got no idea what you are saying.” Cisco tried to push Barry toward the couch, but he stayed put. 

“And you know what the worst part is? You can't take a hint and kiss me. So I ran all the way over here so I could kiss you.” Barry walked closed to Cisco, but Cisco kept him away with two hands planted firmly on Barry’s chest.

“You are drunk, Barry. I'm not going to kiss you when you're drunk.” Cisco said.

“So you would kiss me when I'm not drunk?” Barry asked, a goofy grin on his face. Cisco blushed and mumbled a half hearted “shut up.” There was no way Cisco could get Barry home now. Even if he had managed to get here on his own, it was far too late to be out. Cisco would have to take the couch tonight. Cisco led Barry out of the living room and down the hallway towards his bedroom.

“Are you taking me to bed?” Barry giggled as he tripped over his feet slightly. 

“Yes- wait no not like that but you can't leave so you have to stay in my bed. I mess like sleep in it.” Cisco took a deep breath and turned around towards Barry. “Goodnight, Barry.” Cisco tried to go through the door, but Barry stopped him and pulled with a surprising amount of strength for a drunk man.

“If you aren't going to let me kiss you, at least snuggle with me.” Barry backed up and fell onto the bed, taking Cisco with him. 

“Snuggle with you?” Cisco huffed in disbelief after a failed attempt to wriggle out of the steel grip. He didn't get an answer from the man pressed up behind him. He turned slightly and noticed that Barry had fallen asleep instantly. He came to terms with the fact that he wasn't moving anytime soon and relaxed into Barry’s arms.

\---

Barry jolted awake and tried to sit up when he noticed the man in his arms. Not just any man. Cisco. Shit. Barry started to carefully remove his arms from Cisco and tried not to think of the possibilities of what could have happened last night after he stole of Caitlin's special alcohol. Barry cringed as Cisco shifted.

“Barry?” Cisco mumbled as he turned over. Barry moved his arms away and sat up now that he was awake.

“Cisco. What happened last night? We didn't do anything right?”

“Barry.” 

“Because if we did I was drunk and I didn't know what I was doing.”

“Barry.”

“Not that you aren't kissable. Not that I want to. Kiss you. But I still love you. But not in that way.”

“Barry.”

“Like in a bro kind of way. And-” Barry was suddenly cut off by another pair of lips on his. It was quick and Cisco quickly pulled away.

“Oh.” 

“Yeah, oh.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at thefastestbloggeralive


End file.
